Somebody's Baby
by addicted2airwolf
Summary: Story 3. A baby mysteriously appears at the hangar, but none of the crew realizes what the real stakes are until it gets personal.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

By the time Caitlin arrived at Santini Air around nine Hawke was already there and waiting, and looking none too pleased.

"What's up with you?" she asked, wasting no time with dancing around the issue. Dom was gone on a well deserved vacation, and they were supposed to be having some fun, especially now that he was out of the hospital and on the mend.

"Nothing," he sighed.

"It never is. Now what's really wrong?"

"At my appointment yesterday the doctor 'suggested' waiting a while longer to recuperate before going back to flying. In other words, I am officially grounded."

"Not for very long though I'm sure."

"I hope not," he muttered. While Dom was gone he had been bunking at his apartment to avoid giving Caitlin the added chore of ferrying him back and forth to the cabin on a daily basis or risking getting caught without a license, but there was no denying it wasn't quite the same.

"Did he say why exactly or what you could do to regain active flight status as soon as possible?"

He shook his head dejectedly. "All things considered, I thought I was doing pretty well, but evidently not well enough. I'm not saying I'm looking for a war, but at least then they usually sent you home or patched you up and sent you back out there, not leaving you to sit around and do nothing for weeks on end."

"You sure that's all that's bothering you?" Maybe it was, but he seemed pretty down for just not being able to fly for a few days longer.

"Yeah," he replied vaguely with a half-hearted brief trace of a smile. "Everything else is fine. Hey, you feel up to some kiddy rides? There's a picnic for the children with disabilities coming up in a couple days, and Dom promised he would do all he could to have someone there. I just figured the parents might not want to have a disabled pilot flying their kids around."

"Disabled pilot? You're making yourself sound old and decrepit," Cait chided.

"Temporarily medically decommissioned then."

"I'm not sure that's an improvement."

He shrugged. "I sure feel like I might as well be."

"I'll do the rides," she agreed, "but only as long as you see if you can come and at least _try_ to have some fun."

"I guess I can live with that. Do you think you would mind dropping me off at the cabin afterward for the weekend?"

"Sure, no problem. Getting tired of living off of crackers and coffee here at the hangar?"

"I've tried raiding Dom's fridge once or twice in that last week," he admitted, "and I don't thing I've ever seen so much meat and pasta in my life."

\A/

_**Ha Tinh  
**_

_**North Vietnam**_

_**1967**_

_Wearily trudging along with the others, he longed for his bed at home and to see Dom again. At the moment nothing sounded better than climbing aboard that Huey his brother was supposed to be bringing in right about now though. Shear dumb luck had caused him to leave his own bird, just for a minute to retrieve another wounded soldier, but he never made it back to the Huey, there was no Huey to return to. Another one fallen prey to the destruction of the VietCong, more lives lost. He didn't regret coming - for his brother and for his country - but bootcamp and basic training was a dream compared to this hellish nightmare._

_Saint John's Huey touched down ever so briefly, maybe three seconds at most, as he hauled the injured man over his shoulder and himself inside and was eagerly followed by eight others._

"_String, get up here," his older brother ordered, indicating the position where his copilot had slumped limply down into the seat._

"_Is he-"_

"_Yeah," Saint John replied tersely even as he sent them skyward._

_Hefting the copilot out of the seat and pulling on the headset, he settled next to Saint John._

"_Not exactly what you expected on your first time out, huh?"_

"_No, guess not," he admitted, "but it gets easier doesn't it?"_

"_What?"_

"_The hauling people up forever to get to the next LZ, the hundreds of people being shot down on all sides of you. I'm more tired than I've ever been in my life and can't get a minute of sleep, and some of the guys that are in charge are already more interested in getting out of here in one piece and making a bunch while doing it than doing anything for their country or family."_

"_Sorry String," he said, "but I don't think it gets any easier, if anything harder the more you see of it."_

_Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden wave of fire raining upon them and chattering along the fuselage of the copter._

_Cursing under his breath, Saint John muttered, "We're going to have to take this thing down!" It bucked him all the way; turning and spinning haphazardly as the ground rushed up to meet them…_

Hawke jerked awake suddenly as the Huey had landed roughly against the all too solid ground, slapping all of them into a painful reality, but in one piece.

At least that one wasn't quite so bad, he attempted to console himself. The last few days he had been reliving some of his least favorite moments of training and being shipped off to Vietnam, now things were getting started and undoubtedly he would soon relive the dreadful day had had lost his brother. At least so far they had only thought they were all going to die instead of actually being at death's doorstep.

He shoved off the covers and padded silently down the hallway to the kitchen, fixing himself a glass of water only to dump it down the drain. He paced restlessly into the living room and across it several times before stopping to turn on the TV. He dropped into the recliner and flipped through the channels, then flicked it off, staring wordlessly at the ceiling, half hoping he wouldn't fall back asleep, but then again, he didn't have anything better to do.

The blades of the fan above circled slowly like the rotor blades of the Huey as it descended toward the vine covered earth.

_Saint John cut the power and came in on zero power, autorotating in and setting the big chopper down remarkably easily under the circumstances._

"_One would think you had done that a time or two," he joked as soon as he could catch his breath._

"_One would think," he repeated, still unbelieving that they were still in one piece. "Seriously, I had no idea if it would work, just though it might…."_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Picking disinterestedly at the eggs on his plate, he finally managed to swallow a bite before admitting defeat and tossing the rest into the trash. There really wasn't anything wrong with them, but food in general just didn't appeal. Honestly, he didn't know what would at the moment. Caitlin had been right about something bugging him, only it wasn't some _thing, _it was some _things._ He was grounded, couldn't even go home to the cabin, hadn't had a good night's sleep in well over a week, and still had a few niggling aches and pains from his most recent excursion to Russia; how was he supposed to act like everything was perfect and life couldn't be better?

Shrugging into his brown leather bomber and zipping it partway, he picked up the keys to the jeep and started across the parking lot, soon heading in the direction of the hangar.

Caitlin pulled up at the same time he did, running towards the building for cover out of the rain. Hawke followed right behind, pausing only long enough to watch her bend down and pick something up.

"Hawke, it's a baby," she said, surprised. "Who would leave a poor, helpless, little guy like this out in the rain? We need to get him inside and dry."

String unlocked the hangar door and let them all in, shaking the dripping wet fringe out of his eyes.

Across the room, Caitlin had already found a clean towel and wrapped the infant in it, whispering soothing words as she dried each tiny finger and toe, unsatisfied until he was perfectly dry.

"Am I next? You know, I wouldn't be able to a clean towel in here after looking all day if my life depended on it, and you find one in thirty seconds flat."

"Just have to know where to look," she replied, tossing the towel over his head.

"Thanks," he said somewhat sarcastically, pulling it off and quickly drying off before throwing it aside. "So what are you planning on doing with this abandoned baby? You can't keep it you know."

She handed him the now dry bundle before he had a chance to object and returned to the carrier she had found him in. A moment later she pulled out two bottles and a diaper bag, fully stocked. "I think whoever left him here wanted us to." She continued to rifle around until she pulled out a barely legible note, ink smeared by the rain.

"What does it say?"

"Please take care of Tommy. He's all I've got left," Caitlin read. "I've included a few supplies and will get more if I can. Whatever you do, don't call the police. I'll explain as soon as…."

"As soon as what?"

"I don't know. That's where the note ends. Looks like whoever wrote it was in a hurry and never had time to finish.

"But why not? And why leave him here?"

"I don't know; I guess that's what we aim to find out."

\A/

Dominic stepped off the plane and went to collect his luggage, scanning the airport terminal for any sign of String or Cait, but neither could be found.

"Oh well," he sighed to himself. It had been a long flight and he could use the walk to stretch his cramped muscles. At least the weather had cleared up.

He grabbed his lightly packed suitcase and headed for the exit down the strip towards Santini Air.

He was coming in just as Caitlin was bidding String and the baby goodbye.

"And just what have you two been up to while I was gone?" Dom questioned, amused.

"It's not mine," both immediately denied like guilty children not wanting to get pinned with the blame, and not finding near the amusement Dom was as each of them tried to explain what had happened with the few details they had at the same time.

"Sure could have fooled me with that dark hair with those reddish streaks and…"

"Dom."

"No kidding. I swear it could be the two of yours."

Caitlin looked back at him with an almost guilty smirk. "Sorry Dom, no new grandchildren for you yet, but you never know…"

Her last comment caused Hawke to quirk an eyebrow in surprise. "He doesn't?"

"Got to go, see you later."

"Bye Cait," he called back, momentarily relieved to have her leave.

But Dom didn't drop the subject as easily.

"You know she does have a good point, and I ain't getting any younger."

"I know, Dom."

"It really would be nice to have a little youngster around here, and I think you'd benefit from it too."

"_I'd benefit?" _he repeated skeptically. "Not sure how you came up with that one."

"You would. Someone to keep you on your toes and add a little spice and laughter to you life. Come on, you know you'd love it too; if nothing else, so you had someone to share that cabin of your with."

"Got Le. And the cabin isn't exactly set up for a big family, not like that could ever happen even if I wanted it to…" he added almost silently to himself.

"String, don't talk like that."

"Well it's true. I don't know if you've noticed the pattern or not, but I know I have. People I love die, end of story. Maybe it's just better not to get involved with anyone to start with and tempt fate."

He didn't wait for Dominic's rebuttal or attempt at reasoning with him that he wasn't necessarily destined to a lonely life of solitude, but simply got up and walked out the door, slamming it closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Dom looked down at the almost asleep baby in the carrier. "Tommy, huh? Well Tommy, it looks like it's going to be just you and me running ship for a while around here."

\A/

**An Hour Later**

**The Lair**

Arms folded across his chest, he sat quietly taking in the beauty of the sleek black battleship before him. He could already almost picture himself in the pilot's seat just as they peaked over the top of the Lair and shot off through the sky, skimming over the mesas and into nearby canyons, immersed in some of nature's finest and only the Lady as companion, to just be alone and not have to think or worry about how whatever the next thing he said would upset or annoy somebody. There wasn't anything other than avoiding the next jutting rock formation to worry about, something that with Airwolf's easy maneuverability and flying coming as easily as breathing to him he could just about do asleep. He could reach out and almost feel the stick and collective in his hands, _almost._

Almostwasn't good enough. He needed to have a thumb and four fingers on the stick, to really feel the force as he hit the turbos and got slammed into the back of the seat, to actually be up with the birds and to be able to fly above the clouds. In his life it was more than a want or desire; it was his livelihood, his reality and passion. Yet the doctors wanted him to keep both feet firmly planted on the ground "for practical health reasons."

What a waste, he thought, sighing and dropping his head into his hands. He had driven out here needing to get away while still being constrained to the ground, knowing full and well he wasn't able to take the Lady out today, but she was only fifty feet away. How could he say no to that invite? No, he told himself, much as you hate it, the instructions are for your own good, so you can live to fly another day. But not today, today the Wolf would stay waiting, crouched, and ready.

\A/

The fair had been a great success and seeing the looks on each of their faces when they were offered to go up in the chopper was priceless, but now it winded down to a close, the last of the visitors offering their thanks of gratitude and leaving the park.

"You ready?"

Le nodded as he swallowed the last bite of his hot dog. "I had a good time, and the food was good too," he added, licking his lips.

"Yeah it did," she agreed. "Hey, what do you think about staying at my apartment tonight? Such a good helper deserves something special, and it'll be easier to get you to school on time. I think your stuff is still at my place anyway."

"Okay. And can we watch that movie I've been wanting to see? It's supposed to be coming on tonight."

"Works for me. Let's get back to the hangar and make sure it's alright with Hawke."

\A/

"To hell with what the doctors think. I'm going to go crazy if I don't so something." No one else had to know he went up, didn't even have to know where he'd been.

Hawke quickly changed into his flight suit and climbed inside, closing the hatch behind him and already feeling better.

Only a minute later they were rising up over the chimney and flying over the valley higher and higher into the sky and above the few clouds that clung to the sky.

Racing upwards through the heavens, he executed a perfect hammerhead stall and banked right, coming down in a wide, graceful arch and spiraling downward like the eagle circled over the lake at the cabin.

He felt the cyclic move easily beneath his hand as he wove back and forth lower over the flat parts of the valley, avoiding the occasional outcroppings of a tree or rock formation

Over half and hour had passed by the time he returned to the Lair, and he knew he had to start heading back or there would be a lot of questions waiting for him when he did return. Too bad he couldn't just fly straight up to the cabin and avoid the interrogation altogether, he thought.

The long, slender rotors had just come to a stop by the time he had exchanged the flight suit for his usual attire and climbed into the jeep, starting it up and backing out.

\A/

Tommy gurgled happily as Dom set him back on his lap with recently prepared bottle in hand, reaching out for it in anticipation.

"Yeah, I thought you might like that," Dom smiled, revealing a wide gap toothed grin.

The baby guzzled the formula down greedily, hardly stopping to breath.

"Slow down there buddy, or you going-"

He hiccupped, a small stream of mile running down his cheek as he looked innocently back up at the older man with wide eyes.

"Hey, I warned you."

He hiccupped again.

Dom propped him over his shoulder to burp him, talking to him all the while. "You know, I could just about get used to having you around, little Tommy, but you have to belong somewhere…. Question is - where?"

Tommy startled as the Jet Ranger's chop chop could be heard just outside as the skids settled to the ground and the helicopter powered down. Caitlin and Le entered through the side door only moments later.

"Where's Hawke?" Caitlin queried. "I was offering Le to stay with my tonight, but I wanted to make sure he didn't already have something planned."

"Go ahead. I don't think he's got anything going on and I haven't the slightest clue when he plans on coming back."

"Where'd he go?"

Dom put the now-fed infant back into his carrier and shrugged. "Don't even know where he went to."

"He just left you and Tommy, disappeared?"

"Yep. Don't worry about it though; something I was talking about with him just kind of hit a nerve.

"Everything's okay though?"

"It'll be alright. When he gets back I'll fly him up the cabin and hopefully by tomorrow it will have blown over. Like I said, it wasn't anything too big."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The minute hand on the simple black rimmed clock moved closer to the nine, and another minute later than String should have been back. It was now nearing ten o'clock and he still hadn't been heard from.

Where might he have gone? he wondered. There were only a handful of places that he could think of and most of them were closed by now or he couldn't get to, so where was he?

Leaning back in his chair, Dom flicked on the TV and flipped through the channels for something that appealed and finally settled on a rerun of _Bonanza._ Tiredly, his eyelids drooped and he had almost started to doze off when he heard someone outside the door. Going to answered it, he unlocked it and pushed it open. But no one was there. Instead, a wicker basket stacked with various baby supplied sat in front of him with a note carefully placed on top.

"_Sorry for the trouble. I never would ask this favor it I didn't absolutely need it. Please take care of my little Tommy; here are more supplies. Will return asap,"_ it read.

He was still pilfering through the basket when a breaking news story interrupted his program. " At the Woodley Avenue and Waterman Drive intersection there was a six car pile up, only three minutes ago where one car rolled and another caught fire. Three confirmed fatalities so far and rescue is still attempting to extract two men from a crushed vehicle caught in the middle of the accident. Most other injuries have been fairly minor," the reporter said as the cameraman panned around the scene and much to Dominic's horror showed the Santini Air jeep smashed in the middle with rescue workers in the process of cutting the doors off and shaking their heads. "More news to come after a short commercial break."

But that wasn't even a mile from the hangar, only about fifteen hundred feet away if that …

He was still gaping at the TV screen when the phone beside him started ringing. He reached over absently to answer but couldn't seem to form words yet.

"Dom, I just saw the news report. That's not the… is it? String is already… he's at the hangar, right? Dom, tell me he's okay. Please." Her words came out all jumbled together with a stream of tears.

"He's-"

"Don't even finish. It's all my fault! I went to far with the teasing about the baby and…. and he left because he was upset, and then….."

Cait, it's not your fault," Dominic soothed, still trying to maintain his own cool. "He isn't dead, I would know if he were."

"But there are already three dead, and he's caught right in the middle of all of it in only the jeep. It's got to be the smallest thing involved in that wreck, and you saw the way the whole front end was smashed in."

"I'll drive over there and make sure myself."

"I want to be there, and Le deserves to know."

"And neither of you needs to see that. I'll let you know what I find out as soon as I get back."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it," she replied with a sniffle, " You'll have to take the other way around to get out anyway. I'll get my act together by the time you get here," she said, "promise. Besides, you're right. Hawke won't go down without a fight and he's got enough stubborn determination that a speeding semi probably wouldn't keep him down." _At least not too long…_

"Fine. I'll be over in about ten minutes."

\A/

When they had pulled up as close as they were allowed to the scene of the accident and climbed out of the borrowed vehicle, another ambulance was pulling away, sirens blaring. A tow truck was parked not far away and the driver was inquiring about how he should go about removing the damaged vehicles, but Hawke was nowhere in sight.

At least they hadn't seen anyone putting him into a body bag yet, Caitlin thought to herself with a kind of twisted sense of hope. He had to be alive, just had to be. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't.

An officer walking towards the group just outside the police tape hailed a greeting. "Anything I can do for you? We're trying to get this cleared up as fast as possible and…"

"We'll do our best to stay out of your way, sir," Dominic replied. "We were just trying to figure out what happened to one of the people involved in the crash."

"You family?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of isn't good enough. Are you or not?"

"He doesn't have any living family. I raised him and his brother after their parents' death though."

"Look, I'm not supposed to giving out any information to anybody at the moment. Not my rules, but that's the way it is."

"Could you just tell us if he's alive or not?"

The policeman looked toward the wreckage and fire truck now leaving the scene then back at the hopeful group. "I don't know everyone here so unless he is alive and has been able to identify himself I won't be able to help you," he cautioned.

Each continued to look up at him hopefully.

He let out an audible sigh. "What's the name?"

"Stringfellow Hawke."

"Stringfellow? Is the name for real?"

"Yes it's for real. Now is he alive?"

The officer shook his head. "I'm sorry but I don't know. He wasn't among the more minorly injured ones I talked to. But the rescue team was in the process of cutting the sides off of that red, white, and blue jeep over there," he said, pointing. "I never saw whether or not there were any survivors out of there. All I know is one guy in there didn't make it."

"He was the only one in there."

"I am truly sorry for the loss."

"H… He's gone. He can't be…he just can't be..."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"I'm fine."

"Please sit down, sir. This is for your own good, to make sure you don't have any internal injuries," the EMT pleaded.

"I said I'm okay."

"It will only take a minute."

"And then you'll think you found something wrong with me and put me in the next ambulance to the hospital for 'observation' and 'further examination.'"

"A quick examination doesn't necessarily mean you're going to get sent to the hospital, but if you are showing any signs of concussion or internal injuries-"

"I'll take my chances," he growled, snatching his arm out of the technician's hand and limping away from the fire truck and the remaining debris.

\A/

"He's alive!" Le suddenly shouted amidst the tears. "Uncle String!" He ignored the set boundaries and ducked under the police tape, running to the man who was limping towards them.

He hit so hard him he almost knocked String over, locking him in a tight embrace, and immediately followed by Dom and Caitlin.

"Sorry 'bout the jeep, Dom," he apologized sheepishly, "I, uh, don't think it'll ever be quite the same."

The old Italian almost laughed in agreement. "True. But more importantly, you, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he answered, "be a little stiff in the morning, but I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Would you mind flying me up to the cabin though? I figure you might not want me flying your chopper considering the job I did on the jeep."

"We can deal with the insurance company on Monday, for now I'm just glad you're in one piece. Not that I'm knocking it, but how did you end up stuck in the middle like that and come out of it as well as you did?"

"Maybe I'm not quite as cursed as I though, somebody had to be looking out for me.

"It was drunk driving by my best guess, and he was all over the place then… I don't know, it all happened so fast and somebody came flying through the windshield, showered me with glass, but other than that and being pinned in I faired pretty well."

"I'd say so," Caitlin rejoined, "but _**please**_ don't ever do that again. You had us all scared out of our wits when the policeman said that at least one of the guys in the jeep didn't make it. You were the only one in there we knew about and…. well you can figure out the rest."

\A/

After dropping String off at the cabin and seeing that Caitlin and Le got back safely, Dom had gone back to his neighbor's place to pick up the baby after gratefully thanking him for the kind service, especially on such short notice.

Now Tommy slept peacefully in the large basket that had been converted into a temporary crib, but the questions were still the same - where was he from? Why was he here? Why them?

They had been specifically instructed not to call the police or get any of the authorities involved and presumably with some reasoning. But just what was that reasoning? If he was kidnapped or something to that effect, they didn't need to be in anyway involved, but what about the other possibilities?

\A/

When he arrived at the hangar the following morning, Dom was met by another basket, this one slightly smaller, containing a restock of some of the baby supplies they were running low on, and another note. Setting the baby inside, he returned for the basket, reading the note as he walked back in.

"_I hope Tommy is acting well for you in my absence, and again I apologize for the inconvenience. I'd like to explain everything as soon as I can, but I have to find somewhere very private to do it at. Don't be alarmed. I'm not criminal I assure you, everything will be cleared up in do time. Please give my love to Tommy."_

She seemed to know what she was doing and continued trying to persuade them that nothing was wrong, but she was also still a no show. Much as he hated to say it, maybe they should go see a certain man in white. He could keep whatever he did on the down low, and he could hopefully get a clue on what was going on.

"Hawke to Santini Air," the radio crackled, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm here, String."

"Would you or Cait pick me up? I've got a re-evaluation appointment in an hour and a half to see about getting my license back."

"You sure you're up to it after last night?"

"Got to do something. I'm going going crazy being so dependent on everyone else lately."

"Cait should show up here in the next five or ten minutes; I'll send her your way as soon as she does then."

"Thanks Dom, out."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The wait was nearly unbearable in the stuffy exam room. How long could a simple evaluation take? He sighed, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his answer, and so help him if they didn't…. It'd take every ounce of strength he had left at the moment to refrain from slamming them against the wall, and that probably wouldn't do wonders for reinstating his license either, but it'd sure make him feel a heck of a lot better, at least until the police showed up…

At this rate though, he could start from scratch and build all the necessary hours all over again before they would get back to him. He was perfectly able to fly, did a beautiful job of proving that last night over the Valley in Airwolf, but he couldn't tell them that, for a couple reasons; so why couldn't they get back here and tell him what ha already knew so everyone could get on with their lives?

He leaned back in the chair against the wall, still restlessly tapping his foot. The exam had taken more out of him than he cared to admit and he still ached all over from the previous night's adventure, but he wasn't about to load up on painkillers and flunk the exam either; he'd just have to suck it up and live with it for a few hours. Besides, what would likely ease the pain most would be to have that official note in his hands marked with approval so he could get out of here. At the moment that'd make him happy enough to do death spirals, hammerhead stalls, barrel rolls and loops even, for just about any director on the planet, happy to do another take at his command even after he had already done it perfectly six times already instead of trying to restrain from going down there and strangling the him.

"Mr. Hawke," a plump man that looked every day of seventy addressed as he entered the room. "We have carefully evaluated the results of-"

"Can I fly or not?" Hawke interrupted irritable. "That's all I want to know."

"Well, technically you passed the examination, very easily actually."

"Then hand it over so I can get out of here and leave you alone."

The examiner held out the coveted piece of paper. "I would like to advise you though that even though you well exceeded the minimum requirements, compared to our records of your previous exams you didn't do nearly as well and should be aware of anything that could be impairing your abilities. And, sad as it is, there is a time when every pilot must face the reality of the age-old enemy of decline."

"And I think we've all heard about it enough. Thanks for your concern, but if I ever get grounded for good you can find me six feet under and I'll let you explain the cold, hard truths of age and decline all you want then."

The doctor chuckled at the comment but quickly returned to all seriousness. "I understand you have little concern, and so far as I can tell, with pretty good reasoning, but just keep in mind that it does eventually affect us all."

\A/

"So, how'd it go?" Caitlin queried as she set the recently fed and changed infant back into his makeshift crib.

"I gave 'em hell. What else?"

"But did you get your ticket reinstated?"

"Yeah. I am officially legal to fly again."

"That's great," she said, giving him a congratulatory kiss on the cheek, but there was something in the way he had said _officially legal _you've been up anyway though, haven't you?"to fly.

"Does it matter now?"

"I suppose not, but you did, didn't you?"

"Just please don't tell Dom. I know I shouldn't have, maybe that's what the whole accident's was last night - payback, karma, something like that. But yeah, I did take the Lady out, had to, it was just driving me crazy and I knew I was alright, they just didn't seem to understand that."

"And you could have lost your license," the redhead reasoned.

"If someone had caught me out in the Lady we'd have a lot bigger problems than me without a license. I shouldn't have been out there, I think we've established that. There isn't anything I can do to change the past though."

\A/

Dominic reached for the wrench to loosen the stubborn bolt and set it aside for future use. "String, would you hand me that screwdriver?" he requested. "String?"

Still no answer, or screwdriver.

He climbed down from his perch at the top of the ladder and rifled through the box of well used but reliable tools. No screwdriver. "Where is it?" he questioned, now beginning to get irritated,as he took a couple steps forward and nearly tripped over the younger man's legs that were sprawled out from underneath the belly of the Jet Ranger. When he received no answer after a third call, he took a look for himself and found the screwdriver loosely gripped in the sleeping pilot's hand.

"Hey kid," he said, nudging him awake. "If you're that tired why don't you set up a cot in the office?"

"Sorry Dom, just not very with it today, but I'll be okay,"he assured him. "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Can't imagine why," the Italian said sarcastically as noted the sour expression on String's face as he climbed out from under the helicopter. "There's some ibuprofen or Tylenol in the cabinet over there if you're due for more yet."

"Never had any to begin with."

"Why not? And don't give me one of your 'I'm alrights' or an 'I'm fine' because you sure don't look it."

"The appointment I had this morning, re-evaluation, I didn't want to be OD'd on painkillers and fail it. Last night wasn't that big of a deal and I can suck it up for a day or two."

"String, there is such a thing as pushing it too far. As kids I taught you and Saint John not to whine and cry about the little things, but if you are actually hurt then that's a whole 'nother story. You needed the break, that's why they didn't hand you license back first thing the last time."

"Well they've given me the okay now and obviously I was alright then since… never mind."

"Since what?"

"Never mind. It doesn't matter," he backpedaled, realizing he'd already said too much.

"It does matter to me. You and Cait are the only I've got around anymore and I care what happens to you."

"When I disappeared for a couple hours yesterday…"

"What?"

"Neither of us can change it, why does it matter?"

"String," he warned with that familiar stare from his teenage years and tone that left no room for negotiating.

"I took the Lady out for a while, can't say I even stuck to straight and level flight either."

The surrogate father nodded, not looking ecstatic nor the least bit surprised.

"You knew."

"I figured as much. But I knew nothing I said would change anything."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Arms folded across his chest, he lay perfectly still on the cot, staring at the ceiling and feeling like a little kid, a tired little kid. Dom won the argument, as usual, and he was sentenced to "nap time."

He could almost see Dom and Cait right outside the door laughing their heads off, and he was still in here - pouting like the little kid he was being treated like. Thirty six years old and he had still been sent to the equivalent of his room. Oh well, he sighed, he had learned that kicking, pounding his fists, and screaming wouldn't help the situation, and if he was in here anyway, he might as well make the most of it.

\A/

Five o'clock came and went, darkness falling and finally closing up the business.

"You want me to go wake up the sleepers?" Caitlin offered.

"Sure. Be careful though. I have known one of them to bite when he isn't ready to get up yet."

"Wonder which one that is," Caitlin teased.

"The one old enough to know better and grouchy enough to do it anyway."

"Okay, I'll be careful." She cracked the door to the office open and slipped inside, gently waking the sleeping baby and preparing him to go to his temporary home for the night, then moved toward the cot.

Wide blue eyes already looked in her direction.

"I was too loud I guess," she idly commented.

"Too quiet."

"Oh yeah, your quiet so I must be up to something theory."

"No," he said, bringing a finger to his lips. "It's still too quiet."

A moment of silence reigned before he broke it with a quiet whisper.

"Get Tommy and get under the desk. No matter what stay low and in the shadows."

"Why-"

"Just do it," he ordered, eyes still darting between the desk and the window.

She obeyed without any further questioning and disappeared with the baby into the shadows.

"Now quietly open the top drawer and pull out the Colt and the PPK."

She again followed orders. "What's-"

"Shh," he held p a hand, signaling her to be quiet. "Hand me the .45," he requested in a whisper, "and stay out of sight."

She decided it was best to trust his instincts and did as he said, wondering all the while what was going on as she took the Walther in her right hand and crawled udder the desk with Tommy in the other.

Moments of deafening silence hung in the air as tension built up. "String," she called out in the faintest of whispers, "what's going on?"

He merely pointed to the window and the yellow moonlight that flooded through the open blinds. Then, so quietly even he almost missed it, there was the click of metal hitting metal as the safety was clicked off, followed immediately by the same distinctive noise from inside the office.

Suddenly the silence was broken with the shattering of glass and the sound of round after round being fired. Hawke fired back, trying to avoid the raining shards of glass as he attempted to take out his invisible enemy. The gunfire stopped for a second, giving him the needed moment to put in a new clip. Another two shots range out, then the fight ceased for good.

"Everyone okay?"

"Fine," Caitlin answered, crawling out from her shelter. "How about you?"

"Rolling in the floor hasn't helped things, but amazingly enough I'm not in a million tiny pieces."

Dom called out from the other side of the door. "You two done playing with the guns now?"

"Yeah," came String's reply without offering any more explanation.

The door opened hesitantly for a moment, then he flipped on the lights and came in. "Momma Mia, what a mess."

"Think the insurance company will believe _another _accident?" Hawke asked sheepishly, "With me involved, _again._"

"I'm thinking I should be able to right you off on my taxes as a liability. Anything hurt other than the window and a few holes in the wall?"

"Not this time. I don't think the accident was so much of an accident though anymore. The swerving back and forth was kind of systematic now that I think of it, but when it didn't work they had to send someone else out to finish the job."

\A/

"I heard someone outside and used the gun as self defense **after** being fired upon. I'm not on trial here, so why are you trying to nail me to the wall? I already told you, it's not my fault."

"Please just answer the question, sir," the detective repeated in a low monotone.

"I've answered all your damn questions already. I'm tired and I just want to go home."

"Without a better alibi your story doesn't quite float," he dropped to a low almost growl, slightly more on edge than the penetrating glare. "In other words, we could have you arrested for suspicion of murder."

\A/

**Knightsbridge**

**7:45 am**

**The Following Morning**

"Sir, he's gone."

"Gone? How can he be gone? I'm the only thing standing between him and an immediate arrest for murder, and he just gets up and walks out? Of a high security government building no less? Where does he think he' going to go?"

"My best assumption would be the cabin or back to Santini Air," Marella voiced her opinion.

"Then we had better beat the police there before they try hanging him because we all know things aren't going to go well if they double cross Stringfellow Hawke."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Outside the Santini Air Hangar**

**7:49 am**

Darkness fled and hot California sun flooded light onto everything, leaving her exposed and in the open, an easy target for all her enemies. This was the price she paid for running late, but the people here had already been more than generous by caring for her dear Tommy and she had to see that she had done everything within her power to see that he was cared for.

When she got to the door though, she didn't see anyone else around, not even the usual sight of the patriotically colored helicopter. Where was everybody? she wondered. Setting her meager replenishing supply down in front of the door and intending to scurry away as usual, she came across a note similar to her own except that it was addressed to her, as Tommy's guardian.

She stuffed it into her pocket and ran for cover, not stopping to read it until she was sure it was safe. They wanted to meet her, to sort through this whole mess and return things to as they should be; otherwise, Tommy would be handed over to the police and investigative services for them to work out what should be done.

Letting out a long sigh, she conceded. This couldn't last forever, she didn't want it to like this. She didn't want to involve them or anyone else anymore than absolutely necessary, but necessity it had become. She was to meet with them back at the hangar where they would offer safe refuge until it could be sorted out.

\A/

The white limo pulled up and deputy director stepped out, not bothering with the cane, only to find out no one was there. Muttering curses under his breath as he returned to the limousine, he wondered why exactly he worried about it so much.

He had known personally Hawke since he was thirty and first started working for the FIRM as a field agent and pilot, almost two years of constantly butting heads with the stubborn, hot tempered younger man before he had joined the Airwolf project as a test pilot and quickly worked his way to the top there. That hadn't lasted long though - too many disagreements with Moffet he'd said, so he left. Simple as that. For two years he hadn't had to deal with the constant pain in the neck Stringfellow Hawke was to him, and then he had to come back to him for help, to recover Airwolf because of a mistake in judgment, a mistake that had cost him dearly. Since then, they had been working together - Hawke and his team flying missions in the nation and FIRM's best interest and he interceding between them and the Committee while looking for Stringfellow's MIA brother. Nothing there gave him much desire to go the extra mile, or in this case, miles. He had kept him from being arrested once and offered safe haven, but when he deliberately left the premises, refusing what help he had been offered, what reason was there for him to continue helping?

Unless there was more to the story…

There had been that time he went after Maria, which turned out to be nothing more than a clever scheme to get control of him. Thirty six hours after said capture, he was no longer of any value as far as the FIRM was concerned - scratched. And he had gone into the situation knowing the rules of engagement, but even after twenty years of faithful service he was no more important to the FIRM than any other ordinary person. But they had come after him, risked their live because… Because why? They weren't exactly in the best condition to be mounting any kind of rescue at the time, yet they'd gone anyway. Perhaps there was more than just using each other… a strange form of friendship maybe?

\A/

**9:35 am**

**The Cabin**

The white clad spy had no qualms about coming in and making himself at home, what bothered him was that neither Hawke nor any of the others appeared to be here at the moment. And when they disappeared, they really disappeared.

Tet was still here and the table was already set for Hawke and an extra five visitors, with a nearby large basket that looked to have been recently used as a crib, but he knew none of those meant he would be back anytime soon. Hawke left Tet alone sometimes for weeks at a time and, living alone, and often not even here a lot, there weren't many things to make it easier to tell if he'd been here recently or not. But why the basket? It would only suffice for a reasonably small baby, but Hawke didn't have any children, at least none that he knew of. And what was with all the extra place settings?

A sudden noise from the back door off the kitchen startled him, and he was surprised to see none other than Stringfellow Hawke walk in, baby with irresistible dark, red-streaked hair, in his arms and Caitlin carrying in a bottle a step behind.

"Make yourself at home," he invited with characteristic nonchalance, "you will anyway."

Picking his jaw up off the floor, he did just that. It had been a while since he'd last seen either of them, but surely not that long. How could there be any mistaking those distinctive features though?

"What's his name?" he finally inquired, hoping to shed some light on the subject without looking like a complete idiot.

"Tommy," was the one word response he received.

So much for not looking like a compete fool.

"Would you like to hold him?" Caitlin offered.

"Uh, no that's alright…" he replied, not really relishing the idea of having a messy, gurgling, little baby in his lap, not to mention he wouldn't have the slightest clue what to do when it didn't like him and started fussing.

"So, I'm sure you had some reasoning for coming by."

"I'm sure you could figure out why that is."

"I'm not going back. Somebody is after me and I want to know why."

"The police and because they think you intentionally murdered someone."

"It was intentional; he was shooting at us and I shot back with the intention of eliminating the problem."

"Disappearing isn't going to help your testimony either and running away makes you look guilty, so why are you doing it?"

"What if it's not just me they're after? In the last few days I've been in an accident and shot at, and I don't think it's a coincidence. And the only thing I've been doing in any differently is taking care of this kid. If watching him puts all of us at risk, there has to be a reason and I want to know what it is."

"And running is going to help?"

"I have to do all I can to protect the only family I've got and I can't do that from your office. I wasn't finding out anything either."

"What could this infant, however old he is, be the cause of someone to go after you so intently? What could he know or be able to do or prove that is so valuable?"

"I don't know how old he is, and I don't know what it is, but it is obviously something."

Puzzled, Michael cast a questioning glance at the child in Caitlin's arms greedily guzzling down the formula.

"And before you ask, he's not actually either of ours."

"But…" his words trailed off. All along he knew that logically it couldn't be, but seeing him he couldn't figure out how it wasn't. "Whose is it then?"

"He's somebody's baby, whose we don't know yet. We should though when Dom gets back."

As if on que, the Santini chopper could be heard, first by Hawke then the others.

Moments later Dom opened the front door and allowed the slender young woman to enter first. She approached cautiously, relieved when she found her precious baby in her arms once again.

"Thank you all so much," she whispered, tears of joy caught in her throat, "thought I'd never see him again." She pulled one hand free of his tiny grasp to brush back a wisp of ebony hair. "I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble. I wouldn't have just left him like that if I'd had any choice." She gestured toward the couch. "Is it alright if I sit?"

"Of course."

She gingerly sat on the edge of the sofa, cradling the half asleep child in her arms and smiling down at him then at each of them with genuinely heartfelt gratitude. "Well, I guess I should star at the beginning. My name is Ly' Thi Nhu and by birth I'm Vietnamese and lived there until I was ten, but after my father was killed in the war my mother married one of the soldiers, so we came to live here in America. As a result, I spent a lot of time at the base growing up and later married the son of one of my parents' friends. My husband, Trenton, is gone a lot and Tommy is like piece of him. One day he might not come back, and Tommy means the world to me partially because of that. I never wanted to leave him like I did, but felt it was the only choice I had. I don't want to loose him, but as a mother, I'm supposed to do what is best for him and being with me is far from that at the moment."

"Why? What suddenly makes staying with you so bad?"

"It's not me, it's who's after me."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"My husband does some intelligence work, and they know that they could use me against him if they were to capture me."

"Who?" Michael asked, joining the conversation.

"I don't know his name, he's always referred to as the Boss or Chief. He has followers that have hurt people and I know they're after me. I probably wouldn't have even come today except I felt I had to. I heard the news stories, they know you have Tommy and want him as leverage. I'm sorry I ever got you into this, but if you'll just let me, I will leave and try to find somewhere else to stay and leave something for Trenton to find us."

"How did you end up leaving Tommy with us in the first place? Why the hangar?"

"My husband heard so many stories from his father, he decided he wanted to learn to fly. Before he joined the military, he took a couple introductory lessons at Santini Air, from a pilot named Stringfellow Hawke, I think he said, although I'm not very good with names. Neither of us have any relatives in the area though and I had to think of something fast. I remembered how happy he had been with his experience there. He said they were all really nice, just a couple of guys kind of like a father-son thing and taught him well, and had offered him tips on various things. They were a good part what helped him definitely decide he wanted to join the airborne divisions. Said he trusted them, and I had no other options. But now things have gone too far; they tried to hurt you, kill you, and it's my fault," she finished, almost in tears. "They're after me, my husband, my baby, and I don't want to do it anymore. I just don't want to do it anymore..."

"Maybe we _can_ help you."

"Oh, no, I couldn't. I've already asked too much."

"When do you usually see or hear from them?"

She shook her head. "Nowhere particular. They always know where I am though, even here probably isn't safe anymore."

None of them paid any heed to her warnings though.

"We need to find a way to set up a trap, but it has to be just right so we can take them all out, even the Boss."

\A/

**The Next Day**

**8:45 am**

It seemed like the middle of nowhere, somewhere she shouldn't have to worry about the constantly watching eyes of her enemies, but they were all around her, she just knew they were. Question was - was her backup in position?

She stopped at the counter and ordered a cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich, cautiously setting the baby carrier down at her feet and not taking her eyes off it for a second.

Taking the sandwich and mug, she settled on the stool, forcing herself to eat bite of the food rather than actually enjoying it, like she used to be able to before all this mess started.

Thoroughly chewing the last bite, she swallowed it, hesitant to leave, but they'd know something was up if she didn't. She paid for the meal and left, walking out the front double glass doors.

There was the near-silent crunch of gravely road under her feet and sound of the wind blowing across the huge rock formations and rustling the few leaves there were of the sparse vegetation.

Just keep moving and it'll all turn out okay, she kept telling herself over and over, just keep moving…

A lone dead leaf crunched under her foot, startling her in the sudden silence, then she almost started laughing when she realized how stupid she was being. Being so on edge wouldn't help her whether Hawke and his group were here or not, so she might as well suck it up and keep moving.

Almost to the car, she heard someone step up behind her and the click of a safety being disengaged.

"Nhu, I need you to come with me," the man said in an almost casual yet authoritative tone.

"I…"

"Now."

"But my-"

"Now," he repeated, no irritation, but complete control evident in his voice. One thing was for sure, he was no rookie at this game.

She clutched the handle of the baby carrier even tighter in a white knuckled grip, praying that Hawke would hurry up and show himself, but he was still nowhere to be seen.

\A/

"You still have a visual?"

"I got 'em," Caitlin answered, "But I can't follow them long without being noticed in such a deserted area."

"We'll be there soon, just don't loose them."

"You got it." She set down the handheld radio and pressed down harder on the accelerator as the car ahead almost slipped out of sight over the horizon. She bumped along the long dirt road after the fleeing black sedan, hoping they didn't already know she was on their trail.

Further and further they sped, leaving the lonely desert in the distance and toward the busy streets of LA.

"Still on the trail?" Hawke's voice asked over the radio five minutes later.

"For now. He's headed towards Los Angeles, but if there's much traffic I might not be able to keep track of him."

"I've got them," Dom said in the background.

"Stay on the trail if you can without getting caught, but we've got them on radar now."

\A/

"Still no luck on the audio, or any idea what's going on down there for that matter. And we can't take the Lady into the middle of Los Angeles; we've got to do something soon."

"This won't solve anything unless we take them all."

"I'm beginning to think this won't solve anything at all anyway. There are so many people with so many false identities and backgrounds it'd be easier to break up a sweat in Antarctica than find them all."

"What else do you suggest?"

"Michael suggested witness protection."

"She wouldn't do it, not like he was suggesting, and I can't blame her. I know I wouldn't have, and I've got a lot less family than she does."

"Uh-oh. They're headed into that tunnel."

"Can you get a read?"

"Negative, we're in the dark."

"Airwolf to Caitlin, come in."

No response.

"Caitlin, do you have a visual on the target?"

Silence.

"Cait?"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The terrible smelling cloth came over her nose and mouth out of nowhere, giving her a nauseating sick feeling and sleepy at the same time. She reached for the radio beside her, desperately trying not to inhale the repulsive odor, but she was only human and she had to breathe. Trying to fight off her sudden enemy and call for help at the same time, she became oblivious to the car she was supposed to be trailing as it pulled away. Then another scent filled the air. Her vision grayed as she forced to take another breath of the sickening smell, finally she could feel the cloth being tied as a gag and blackness enveloped her completely.

\A/

"Stay on the scopes; I've got to make sure there isn't anyone still in the tunnel."

"I'm not getting any human heat signatures and those flames will be all the way through any moment if they aren't already.

"I've just got a really bad feeling about this whole thing."

"Dom sighed. "Be careful, String."

"Yeah."

The tunnel was dark and narrow on this end, but flames engulfed the other end. What was even in here to burn though? Something had to fuel the fire. Then suddenly it hit him. He ran towards the flames as fast as he could, fearing it wouldn't be enough. It had to be enough, he didn't have anything else he could do, and he couldn't go through that all over again, not without losing all semblance of sanity he had left. She had to be here, somewhere. There. Just in the distance he could see Caitlin's car, the orange tongues reaching for it, threatening to swallow it before he could get there. The heat wave was stifling, every force of nature seeming to be against him, but he refused to give in now.

"Cait!"

He heard no reply from her, only the crackling roar of the flames as it took hold and started to eat through the body of the car. He pulled on the door, wrenching it open and having her limp form fall on him because of it.

"Caitlin, talk to me."

He almost had her out, but the fire was getting too close and her foot was hung. He tried to work it free, but the more he tried, the worse it got.

"Cait, a little help would be nice," he murmured, knowing it wouldn't do him any good. The flames would reach the gas tank any second, he had to get out of here. If he could have just another minute…

"_Go Hawke, the ropes are full."_

"_That's my brother."_

"_Got on, String, go on. Git."_

"_I thought about you and the eagle…"_

"_Just hang on."_

"No, not again. I can't do it again."

"_Be careful, String."_

"_Thought I'd never see you again."_

"_Maybe you won't."_

The radio beside Caitlin crackled to life with Dom's warning. "Our target is getting pretty far off, and you need to get out of there. Now. Airwolf is giving off danger warnings like you won't believe."

He reached across Caitlin's prone form for the radio. "Dom, It's String. Go on after Nhu. You can come by and pick me up on the way back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, now go."

He tucked the radio into his waistband and went back to trying to free Caitlin, knowing it could be the death of him; after all, no good deed goes unpunished.

The smoke trapped inside the tunnel made breathing even more difficult, but at last he had her free.

Caitlin half draped over his shoulder, half in his arms, he loped away from the sight, still catching the last bit of the explosion as the fire made it to the gas tank and the car erupted into a mass of burning wreckage.

He was alive though, he just hoped he could say the same for Cait.

\A/

"I got Nhu and the kid too."

"Excellent. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would."

"It wasn't easy. I think she had some help toward the end."

"Why do you say that?" the, as always, impeccably dressed white clad spy asked as he stepped from the shadows, gun drawn.

\A/

"String?" Caitlin coughed, beginning to come to.

"I'm here," he answered, setting aside the radio he had unsuccessful fully been trying to reach Dom with. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. What exactly happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"I-I don't know. Was following Nhu when they entered the tunnel, but I lost them and it was so dark… there was this terrible smell and next thing I remembered I was here. Wait, one more thing. Burning. I smelled something burning." The blaring of sirens in the distance and the smoke filled air making it easier to fit the pieces together. "They planned to set the car on fire, didn't they?" she said aloud, almost more a statement than question. "And you rescued me, risked your own life to get me out," she murmured in realization to just how closely they had both tangled with death.

"I was in the right place at the right time."

"Yeah." _Something like that,_" she thought. "_I'm sure there wasn't __anything__ else to do with it."_

\A/

"Archangel to Airwolf," Michael radioed.

"Airwolf, Dominic confirmed.

"We've got them all in custody, and the girl is safe."

"You couldn't have."

"And why not?"

"Because I just caught up with the other car."

"Other car?"

"There were two cars I've been following for the last hour and I'm still tailing one of them."

"Caitlin is still following by ground though, right?"

"Actually I dropped Sting off about ten minutes ago to find out what happened when we lost her going through a tunnel."

"Damn," he cursed, seemed there was a bit of truth in all the lies they had told after all. "Is she alright?"

"I assumed so. String radioed back and told me to keep after the girl, and could pick him back up on the way back."

"Can you get me a make and model or license plate number?"

"It's black with a red stripe detail on the side," Dominic answered and continued with reading off the license number, year and model."

"Are you sure you read the license number correctly?"

"That's what it said. Why?"

"That one belongs to Quan Van Dao originally also from Vietnam. He's been living in the states, quite successfully I might add, for nearly twelve years as an entrepreneur and businessman. It wasn't in Airwolf's computer system because it's a one of a kind custom car. I just can't believe he would risk everything he's gained here to capture a Vietnamese girl and her Amerasian son, it just isn't logical. He has allegedly had a questionable background though … I can track him down from here. Give me your current location and go ahead and pick of Hawke. I'll take it from here."

\A/

"Marella, I need a location on that car and where it's going, and get everything we have on Quan Van Dao ."

"Yes sir."

"Samantha!" he yelled, already walking back to his desk and preparing to leave.

"Sir?"

"Ready the helicopter, my limo, and alert Zebra Squad we'll be moving within ten minutes."

"Yes sir, anything else?"

He shook his head and reached for his coat and hat, only able to hope he wasn't too late.

Marella reentered the office, papers in hand. "I can give you the rest of the briefing on the way, but I think you should know something about Quan."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Airwolf came around the hillside for a landing, much to Caitlin's relief. Hawke was about to drive himself crazy not being able to do anything to help until Dom arrived.

They climbed aboard and were soon brought up to speed on what had been going on.

"And we've only been out of the loop for an hour? You'd think at least a day."

"There's still another matter that had to be prevented. The guy we were following for Archangel was supposed to be at a business convention tonight in Sacramento, but his intelligence reports say otherwise."

"Where?"

"Well, I can give you a hint, it's not one of your favorite countries."

"I can think of about five countries that applies to off hand."

"Only five?" Caitlin teased.

"No, actually I think I wasn't to Limbabwe and Libya to the list. Which one of them is it?"

"Southeastern Asia."

"`Nam."

"You got it."

He let out a deep breath. "Do I get to know why?"

"Vietnam is his home country, and evidently Tommy and Nhu aren't the only things he has on his mind. His business isn't quite as on the level as it appeared either, and he has been taking hostages as leverage to get intelligence information and military secrets to take back to his home country, use what he wants, then sell it to the highest bidder. It looks pretty probably he's planning a trip home."

"And we have to stop him before he gets away or anyone else finds out about what's going on."

"Unless you want to spend another couple of tours there, we do."

\A/

"What's going on?" Nhu demanded. "I thought you said you had the ones who did this in custody. Why can't I go home? I just want it to be over, so Tommy and I can go back to living a halfway normal life. None of you seem to understand how hard it this is. My husband, Tommy's father, is gone sometimes for months at a time, and even when he is home he can't even talk about what he had been doing. It's hard on all of us, but we've made it this far. I'd like to get back to at least that the sooner the better, and I'm getting really tired of all the secretism and purposefully keeping me out of everything. I can handle it. Now, either tell me what I want to know or just quit interfering with our lives," she continued, on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry I asked for any favors. I won't ask anymore; I'll do what I can to repay them, but let us go home. Please," she pleaded desperately, "please."

Lydia took pity on the distraught woman, identifying with how difficult it could be, but also knowing the importance of not telling her absolutely everything they knew for their own safety as well as hers. Silently signaling to her boss that she would to what she could to calm her down, he nodded and left the room to give the two of them more privacy and to see about getting an update on Airwolf's position.

The door snicked closed quietly behind him and Lydia took a seat beside the Vietnamese woman and her son.

"Believe it or not, the people here have a far better idea of what you're going through than you might guess. Hawke has a brother who's MIA, doesn't even know for sure whether he's alive or not. He served three tours in Vietnam and has done enough intelligence work to know that, hard as it sometimes on family and relationships, often it is safer the less they know. Archangel has worked with the FIRM for over twenty years, working his way up the chain of command, and he too knows far too well the dangers involved with this line of work. Take a look at the cane and eye patch if you don't believe me. I take chances just coming to work every day and I'm only a junior aid, and I have a fiancé. Some days he'll ask how work went and I can't tell him. Yes, it's difficult. No, it doesn't get much easier, but people make those sacrifices everyday to help keep our country safe and hopefully keep things like this from ever touching most of the public."

\A/

"Inside the building straight ahead is where he's supposed to be," Dom said even as Hawke powered down the helo.

The trio set off towards the costly estate at a steady clip, careful to stay out of the paths of the security guards.

Despite the outward appearance of casual everyday routine, inside there was constant hustling about, preparing to leave, and many quick conversations in Vietnamese.

"Why can't we have enemies that at least speak English?" Caitlin murmured.

Hawke held up a hand, signaling them to be quiet as the two Asian men finished their conversation and each departed their separate ways.

"They're leaving soon, not sure exactly how soon though. I think by plane, and plan to meet up with someone in Nghe An," he translated as best as he could.

"Not bad, Hawke," another said from behind him. "And we were planning on leaving within the hour, just to clear that up."

"Quan Van Dao."

"So you do remember me."

"I won't ever forget."

"Actually, if you remember, back in Vietnam where we'll be going it would be Dao Van Quan, but it's nice to know I'm not easily forgotten; I haven't forgotten how big of a pain you can be either so when I found out I would likely get the chance to deal with you again I had my men prepare something extra special." He now turned to his henchman who was awaiting orders. "Take them away. Oh, but before you go, Hawke, I will give you this - you are, or at least you were, a lot stronger than your brother. You wouldn't believe how easy he was to break, took all the fun out of it."

"Don't you ever talk about my brother like that, and you're right, I don't believe it."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"I take it you two have met before."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"And he knew Saint John."

"Hopefully he just knows of him. But after me, if he has ever gotten a hold of him, knowing we're brothers…" he cringed at just the thought.

"Care to explain for the really confused?" Caitlin requested.

"Back in `Nam my helo got shot up pretty bad and I went down over enemy lines. Quan Van Dao took me in and I became his favorite prisoner to pick on for the next two months. If I so much as breathed I deserved to be punished for it. Also, he developed a habit of taking out his anger on certain people and got great pleasure out of destroying and turning families against each other whenever he got the chance."

"So since he didn't like you, you're afraid he'll take it out on Saint John," she surmised.

"I'm not afraid he would, I _**know**_ he would. And I didn't make anybody's stay any easier with my 'useless antics and futile escape attempts,' of course it was one of those useless attempts that got me out, but he doesn't take kindly to his prisoners escaping and something tells me years haven't done much to soften him."

"Hawke," a burly, muscular Russian accomplice addressed. "The boss says you're coming with us."

"You'd have to kill me first."

"Watch your mouth."

"I'd rather die here than go back to Vietnam any day."

"That could be arranged if necessary ," he ground out irritably, grabbing the slighter man's arms and pinning them behind them behind his back as he easily shook off Dom and Caitlin and forced Hawke down the hallway, "but he specifically said alive."

\A/

Nhu nodded in understanding. "Okay, I think I understand." She drew in a deep breath. "So what can I do to help?"

"Right now Hawke, Dominic, and Caitlin, the ones you left your baby with, are going after the leader of the group that was after you and Tommy. As soon as they catch them, we will take them into custody and you should be able to safely leave. Until them, the best thing you can do is sit tight and be string. Did you ever actually get a look at any of them?"

"I did."

"Good, then you can identify the man when they are brought in."

"And they won't be able to come after us anymore, right?"

"Right. With your testimony and the evidence we've recently gathered against him, I don't think he will be getting out of jail for a very long time, if ever."

\A/

"Hawke, what is it that makes you believe you could beat me, capture me, when you failed so miserably before?"

"I didn't lose last time. I still got away."

"And received how many beatings before you succeeded? At what cost? And you still never did really win. Nor will you this time."

"What do I have to lose for trying?"

"You were young and naïve at twenty, Hawke, but this is just stupidity. You have nothing to gain by escaping, our paths will cross again, I guarantee it. And by trying to get away you have everything to lose. Unfortunately for him, your brother had to learn that the hard way."

"Leave him out of this."

"Fine, I'm just trying to warn you though so you don't make the same mistakes he did. If you had stuck around just a while longer you might have seen him; it was only perhaps a month after you disappeared that I got the pleasure of meeting him. He was wounded pretty badly though, evidently wasn't able to get picked up by a certain medivac helicopter, and I'm afraid he didn't last too long. You know how easy it is to get something infected around here… He was only there for a week or two and had a raging fever most of the time, only getting worse. Finally he couldn't deal with the pain anymore and could only come up with one solution."

"No."

"He killed himself."

"Liar! He wouldn't do that, not to Dom. Not to me…"

"Suicide, I believe you Americans call it."

"Saint John couldn't, he just couldn't. I'm his brother I know him."

"And I saw it. You can't deny the facts, Hawke."

Sinj - dead…. No he couldn't be, he just couldn't.

"I don't believe you." Quan had lied to him before, why would this be any different? _Maybe because it was some damned convincing, it matched with the few facts he did know, it fit. All except for the final happy reunion he had been expecting and awaiting for so long. _"He isn't dead."

"And you know this how? I've seen him more recently than you - what sixteen years ago? Even if he were still alive, after so many years in captivity you probably wouldn't even be able to recognize him. How are you expecting to find him?"

"I know people."

"So do I. Stop kidding yourself. He's dead, has been for years. Why do you find it so hard to believe? Surely you know of others doing similar things. In fact, I could see you doing the same thing by the time this is over. I know I probably would - letting down a friend, losing a brother, not being able to do anything about your friends starving to death back in the United States, while you're back in your 'favorite country.'"

"You…."

That was why he was brought along on the trip he realized. He and his knowledge could be worth quite a price in Vietnam, and if not for that, Quan would enjoy torturing him over his brother's death. If he was dead, he reminded himself, he didn't know that Saint John was dead. And he was planning to let Dom and Cait starve to death in the prison cell he had left him in. And he couldn't do a thing about it, unless he got away, again.

_Leaned against the solid bamboo railing, blood ran down in rivulets across his bruised cheek and he didn't dare touch those tender ribs; it was a punishment that he had kind of expected, definitely no surprise, but it was still serving its purpose. What would he give to regain his freedom? How many times would he go through this because of his vain attempts to get away? It seemed it didn't matter what he did, he was stuck here._

_He couldn't live like this though, being confined to a tiny cell with a handful of people going through the same hell - taunting, teasing, beating, whatever it took - they would get the information out of you or eventually kill you trying. He knew some of the people who hadn't come out alive, and those who wished they hadn't because of the torment they'd been through._

_He had been here… how long had he been here? And already he was driving himself crazy. He was going to get out of here or die trying; he had to_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

_It was dark, but not even cool, hot already and the sun was only beginning to rise. Hawke tried to force himself to his feet, but his battered body refused to obey, the pain and stress of every move almost unbearable. He groan in pain as he shifted positions ever so slightly, every bone in his body aching as he did so. Anymore escape plans would have to be postponed for a while he realized because there wasn't any point in getting beat any more when he wasn't likely to make it anyway._

_As he straightened to relieve some of the strain on his aching ribs, his bloodied rubbed against a rough spot in the bamboo railing. Running his hand across it and pressing down, he realized it was loose, something his captors had obviously failed to notice so far, but how long that it would remain that way he couldn't count on. There was no debating, no contemplating. When darkness fell over the camp again tonight he __was__ getting out._

Quan was playing with him, trying to make him believe there really was no reason to continue with his hunt for Saint John or even with life, but he couldn't really be dead, and Dom and Cait were still alive at this point - that in and of its self should be enough reason. Somehow he was going to get out of here.

\A/

"Have you heard anyone?" Caitlin asked.

"Not since they left with String," Dom answered downheartedly, "and that's been a while."

"It feels like it's been an eternity. How do you think he's doing?"

Dom just shook his head. "I wish I knew."

She played with the door latch again even though she'd had no luck in picking it earlier. "I want to do something to help, but how can we if we're trapped in here with no way out?" She banged her fist against the door in frustration. "What good are we doing anybody here?"

\A/

"Sir, we have reason to believe Quan Van Dao has left the country and should be arriving in Vietnam anytime, if he wasn't already," Marella reported.

"Hawke failed?" He knew everyone had their downfall at some point, but those two words didn't quite seem like they should be used in the same sentence. Stringfellow Hawke didn't fail; he won, even if it cost him. He had known Hawke, at least as an acquaintance, for almost ten years, and while he couldn't say he knew vast amounts of personal information on him, he couldn't recall him giving up or not completing a mission.

"It appears so. If we have any agents in the area, I could check with them and see what the situation is. Perhaps we can send someone else in…"

"There isn't anyone over there currently," Michael said. "And there isn't anyone available at the moment who is trained well enough to fly in and-"

"I could go, with your permission, sir."

He didn't wasn't to risk Marella, but neither did he Hawke and Airwolf along with its crew. And that was something he couldn't afford to allow into the wrong hands. The Committee wouldn't like it, hell, he didn't like it but what had to be done had to be done.

"What kind of condition do you guess Hawke would probably be in?"

"I have no idea sir."

"Considering the circumstances give me your best guess."

"I doubt he has been fed very well, if at all, and if any force has been used for interrogation... and taking into account his smart mouth," she added almost silently to her calculations. "I'd say we need to get him out with the next day or two for minimal risk of lasting serious injury. Of course, I could be totally omitting a crucial factor," she reminded.

"I understand that." He sighed, deliberating his options. "Give it another hour and a half. If we haven't heard anything by then I'll have an F-14 fly you in so that you can arrive just before nightfall."

\A/

Blood ran down from a profusely bleeding cut just above his left eye, dripping onto his flight suit and staining the gray material. The last slap still stung, but hopefully this would soon be over. He tried anything he could to keep his mind off the pain, carefully trying to plan his escape as another fist came across his jaw.

"You don't do anyone any good dead, Hawke, so why are you so intent on ending up that way?"

He only received an icy glare in answer.

Quan pulled his head back by his hair, holding a thick bladed knife to his throat as he whispered his threat in a low menacing growl.

"I know you're not a man of many words, but you better learn to find your tongue soon because time is running out for you my friend, quickly running out." He pressed the blade closer, a stream of cool blood now flowing freely from his neck. Hawke remained silent, praying that this could just be over as the scarlet red rivulets ran down his skin and his vision grayed.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**5:30 pm**

**Knightsbridge**

Already suited up and ready to leave at a moment's notice, Marella strode into Michael's office. "I have a really bad feeling on this one and it'll still take nearly five hours to get there. If possible, I'd like to leave now."

The deputy director nodded his approval. "I'll send for final preparation to be made and you can leave within twenty minutes."

"Thank you sir."

"I wish you the best of luck."

\A/

Nhu rocked the baby gently back and forth, cradling the infant that was so precious to her closer, but she couldn't get the agonizingly long minutes to go by any faster. Finally she had her baby boy again; she and Tommy were safe. Maybe. From the attitude around the FIRM recently, she would say something wasn't going so well, especially with the mission Hawke, Dominic, and Caitlin had taken on because of her.

He had said not to worry, to stay at the FIRM safe house like she had been asked to, and they would catch the one responsible. He had made it sound so easy, piece of cake, so why weren't they back and why the sudden forlorn atmosphere here?

"Marella," she called out, trying to catch her before her determined, quick stride carried her all the way down the hall and out of sight.

Marella paused for a brief moment and turned to face her.

"I know you all already said you can't tell me everything that's going on, but how are things looking? I mean, are they alright?"

"Dao Van Quan has made it out of the country, mission failed," she answered succinctly. "I'm going to find out what happened. Sorry I can't stay and tell you more, but I have to catch my flight." And with that she continued down the hall to the elevator on a solemn streak of white.

\A/

"Fine, since you aren't talking anyway, I'll give you some time to think about your long and painful future tonight. You can stay here and when I come back you're going to sing like a bird, guarantee it."

He only received a silent scowl.

"Do you hear me, Hawke?" he threatened. "I guarantee it."

Hawke spit in his face, narrowing his eyes into a look that could have killed, still completely silent.

It earned him another cold blow, but he knew it was worth it from the disdainful look on Quan's face.

At the moment the all too familiar bamboo railed cage would be a comfort, but no such luck. This time he had a crudely made wooden chair he was tied to in a concrete walled room, completely bare other than the dirty smears and the sticky red blood splattered across the wall and floor, much of it his own.

Finally satisfied Quan was gone for good, he attempted to free himself - pulling and tugging at the ropes around his wrists unsuccessfully, only accomplishing rubbing them raw.

"Damn," he sighed in frustration. He had to get out of here for a multitude of reasons, but the ropes remained firmly in place.

\A/

Marella smoothed the immaculate white flight suit as she climbed down and walked away from the F-14 on the runway, careful not to draw any unnecessary attention to herself. A white-clad agent didn't exactly blend in, and she didn't need anything else going against her. The threesome she was after were supposed to be somewhere around here, assuming of course Quan hadn't changed his plans again.

Purposefully striding away from the airstrip, she decided it would be best to ditch the all white getup for the time being and find something more suited to the region. Then she'd have to see what information she could dig up because the sketchy facts she had read over from the intelligence reports wouldn't be near enough, but she knew just the place to start looking.

\A/

The chair crashed into the wall solidly, but remained intact. Again, Hawke slammed it into the wall, attempting to free himself. Trying to reposition himself as well as he could, he used all the strength he could muster to launch the chair, himself included, at the concrete barrier. Finally he heard the satisfying splinter of wood as he hit the hard ground in a mess of broken wood and ropes. Almost free. His wrists remained fastened to the mostly intact chair arms and his ankles were still bound together with a tangle of thick rope, but he was a lot closer than when he had started. He fought with the rope, pulling it with his teeth and banging the leftover slat of chair arm on the ground. No such luck.

At last, the chair arm split and he was able to wrestle one arm free. Now that was a step in the _right_ direction, he though with a fleeting glimmer of hope. The other refused to break as easily though.

Suddenly he quit pounding against the wall, ears keenly tuned to the noise he thought he had just heard outside his temporary prison. All was silent now, but he **knew** he had heard something. Somebody was our there.

\A/

**8:35pm**

**Somewhere in the Jungles of North Vietnam  
**

Stepping out of the musky bar and back into the cover of the night, Marella followed her informant's directions. The FIRM might not have any agents posted here at the moment, but that didn't mean there weren't other ways of getting information when necessary. He hadn't known much about Hawke's or any of the rest of the crew's whereabouts, but he did say that he knew the Boss was back in the country and had brought a few people in with him. And last he knew, the ex-Vietnamese warlord had been seen at an abandoned building along a rough trail nearly a mile back. So that was where she was headed, hoping it this wasn't a trap even as the concerned feeling in the pit of her stomach grew.

Even with her silent quick stride, the path through the dense foliage seemed to lead on endlessly, winding through the underbrush aimlessly until she finally came upon a lone concrete building comprised of only a windowless room well concealed by the lush green moss that grew up the sides of the old walls. She had no need to come any closer to hear the constant clawing and banging against the walls, only left to wonder who or what was making all the ruckus.

Suddenly the noise stopped and she wondered if she had been caught. Not intending on sticking around long enough to find out, she slid back into the darkness to see what would happen.

For several long minutes nothing did, even the constant chirping of insects faded and silence reigned. Then a booted foot came from nowhere, heavily landing mere inches from her own, dark almond eyes glaring down at her.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

He wasted no time with introductions and threw a full fisted blow. Marella blocked it, ducking the following equally strong one and moved to the side, taking down the much larger man before he knew what hit him and rendering him unconscious.

During the action, she failed to notice the crashing and banging from within the building had started again, followed by a yelp of pain as something hit the wall so hard she was surprised it didn't go straight through. Nearing the one room building once again, she could hear the murmuring of curses under his breath as she came around towards the door, then another solid blow against the wall followed immediately by the sound of splitting wood and an exhausted call of success. Only a second later it was followed by forceful shouldering against the door.

With persistence like that it had to be Hawke, she thought to herself with relief. "Hang on a minute and I'll get the door," she called out from the other side.

"Marella?"

Within moments, she had forced her way through the door and confirmed his suspensions.

"Marella," he said as she crossed the room and was by his side before he could as much as take a step, "never thought I'd be this glad to see you."

Still all business, Marella moved past the greetings and on with the mission at hand. "How badly are you hurt?" she inquired, scowling at the shattered fragments of what used to be a chair, "honestly because we could be walking a while. And where are the others?"

"I'll be okay, a little sore, but I'll live. Dom and Cait are still back in the states."

"But… Why are you over here then?"

"It's a long and complicated story."

"And I want to hear the whole thing," Marella returned.

"Maybe on the flight back. How long have I been gone?"

"A couple days."

"How long exactly?"

"Three and half days," she answered irritably. "Why does it matter now?"

"Come on, we gotta get back."

"Not so fast, Hawke," Quan warned, appearing in the doorway. "You aren't going anywhere, not this time. You thought you were going to get away again, didn't you? It's not that easy though. Your brother thought it was, he didn't believe me, and look where that got him. Last time you got lucky, but I assure you it won't happen again."

_Your brother…._ the words lingered, just out of reach. He's toying with your head, he told himself over and over again, but what if he wasn't? What if Saint John really was here, really was dead?

Saint John? How did he figure into this mess? Marella wondered. As if things weren't confusing enough already. He was the last thing she needed was him getting in the way of her task - rescuing Hawke, Dominic, and Caitlin.

"No," he said, although uncertainly threatened to seep into his voice. "No, I don't believe you. He…"

"How do you know? Have you seen him?" Quan taunted. "You just don't want to believe it because you could have done something to prevent it. He's dead, and I know every detail, even where he was buried, everything you want to pretend didn't happen. You aren't really looking for him, expecting a happy, hearty and healthy return; you, of all people, know that is too much to expect. All you're looking for is an excuse to say you tried and something to fill the emptiness. He's dead because of you."

"No. He isn't dead, he isn't dead." Without even having to think, he grabbed the gun from where it had been holstered at Marella's hip before she even had a chance to object and took Dao Van Quan down with a single shot to the head. "He isn't dead and I** am** going to find him," he rasped, with confidence and assurance he wished he had been as sure of as he sounded. "I will find him."

\A/

"I'll get it," Michael told Marleen, his assistant, as he walked in front of her desk back to his office. It was just a phone call and probably something any one of his "angels" could have easily taken care of, but he was hoping to hear from Marella, preferably with news that the whole team was uninjured and rescued, ready for pickup, but that was most likely only fantasy. Marella hadn't been gone long and had hardly anything to work with, but he still hoped.

He crossed the room with only a slight limp and picked up the phone.

"It's Marella with Hawke, we need transportation for us as soon as possible, same place I was dropped off. Neither of us have and serious injuries." The message was brief and to the point, patently Marella, but it served its purpose just the same.

"I'll send someone right away," he promised and hung up the receiver. "Marleen, get a plane ready for takeoff as soon as possible and schedule necessary refueling, picking up two people at the same runway as before."

"Yes sir, it should be ready in ten minutes."

"Good." Now the only question was that Marella had said her and Hawke - what happened to the others?

\A/

Sunlight and heat radiated in through the narrow openings in the concrete brick walled cell, a stiflingly uncomfortable hot room with out any easy way of escape. The door wasn't going anywhere and they had nothing to break through with, only leaving the bricks they had been vainly trying to file down earlier. After sunset it was pitch black and far too dark to see, much less work on escaping, and during the day the miserably warm heat combined with the fact neither one of them had had anything to eat or drink in three days made movement or even the thought of any kind or work a monument out task.

"Are we getting anywhere on that brick that we've been sawing though since we got here?" Dominic asked in a breathless pant.

"Not enough to tell," came Caitlin's dejected response. "Things aren't looking good for us to get out of here ever if we have to do it like this."

"Any better ideas? I'm open to suggestions. All suggestions."

"Not really." She changed the subject, trying to get her mind off the hunger, thirst, and boredom, and wishing she could change their surroundings just as easily. "How do you think Hawke is doing? Where do you think he even is?"

"If Quan what's his name has any sense, they would have left the country days ago. And knowing String, he's either managed to get himself free, gotten a whole mess of 'extra punishment' for not telling him what he wants, or gotten himself tortured to death for his glares and smart butt comments."

"Don't say it like that!"

"I didn't say I wanted that to happen, at least neither of the last two, but I'll lay bets at least one, if not more, of those things have already happened."

"I sure hope he got away. I mean, what are the odds that the guy trying to kidnap Nhu and Tommy would be Vietnamese? Not to mention the warlord where he was held prisoner over fifteen years ago?"

"I don't know, Cait. I sure never would've guessed it, but obviously it is possible. What bothers me the most is those stories about what he said he did to Saint John.

"When I String was coming back I was ecstatic, but about the same time I heard Saint John wouldn't be coming with him; he was shot down over enemy lines and listed MIA, many even presumed killed. That was the last thing I wanted to hear that my boy was most likely dead, but I also knew, well, thought I knew, how badly String would take the news, that it would take a whole lot of time and love to put the pieces that were left back together. It has gotten better, much better, but it's still a working progress that won't ever be complete unless Saint John does come home. The last thing he needs is me going bananas over every little thing that in some way might remind me of him. Yes, I hate that he's gone, but I have to accept it and move on. String can't though, and it's when Quan starts teasing him like that I get really worried."

\A/

The plane had arrived promptly, landing on the rough runway, picking up its passengers, and lifting off again before most of the locals even realized it was there. Now on their way back to the US, Marella and Hawke both sat in utter silence. Marella was the first to break it. "You doing alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" came the short reply, defenses already rising.

"Just asking. I know Vietnam can't bring back good memories, and you were being tortured for information. I though I'd make sure."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he was about to add more when he though better of it. It didn't matter anyway. What was done was done and there was nothing she could do to take away the damage that was already there.

"There's a small lavatory and first aid kit at the back of the plane if you want to clean up then," she continued without missing a beat. "It'd probably save you a few questions if you do it now rather than once we get back."

"Alright," he conceded. She was right, and they both knew it. Her way of handling the situation was very different from most people's though, in a good way. Shoving up to his feet, he made his way to the back of the plane and grabbed a damp towel and the first aid kit. And to his surprise, and relief, Marella managed to refrain from saying another single word about his injuries. He wasn't lucky enough to avoid all questioning however.

"Hawke, if you don't mind me asking, who was that man, your captor? You just seemed to have something against him, more than…"

"More than just because he was beating the crap out of me?"

She nodded, "if you put it that way."

Actually he did kind of mind her asking, but he'd put his foot in the door now and there was no turning back. "I assume you want more than he got on my bad side?"

"It would be nice."

"I don't know," he said, raking a hand through a tangle of messy brown fringe, "I guess I held a grudge. He was the warlord in Nam Ðàn where I was held prisoner for two months. Kind of had a special 'liking' for me, but I can't say it was mutual. Seeing him again, then… with everything he was saying about Sinj, I just lost it. Can't say I particularly regret this one though. If I'd had the guts to do it then, I would have gone back and given him what he deserved, saved myself as well as possibly Saint John some trouble…"

"Do you believe him?"

Hawke remained silent for a long moment, unsure of how to answer. Honestly, he didn't know. Quan's stories had meshed flawlessly with the few details he had been able to find out, but he didn't want to believe he was actually dead. Was it all denial? Only trying to make himself believe his brother was still alive and fill the emptiness in his own life? "I don't know, Marella, I just don't know."

An awkward silence fell between them for most of the remainder of the trip until one of the crewmembers told them that they would be landing soon.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go find Caitlin and Dominic then."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Michael was waiting on the tarmac when the plane came to a complete stop and let out its passengers. Marella was the first to descend out of the plane, soon followed by Hawke who was noticeably sore, but appeared not to be too much worse for wear, considering.

"Hawke, Marella," he greeted. "How-"

"I've had worse," Hawke answered brusquely before he could even get the question out. "How soon can you have a helicopter ready?"

"I have two fueled and ready in front of the next hangar over, why?"

"To get Dom and Cait. It's a long story."

Glancing toward Marella, he only received a shrug in response. "I have no clue."

Picking up his pace to match the determined younger pilot's, he followed before one of his white "snow bunnies," as Dom occasionally referred to them, disappeared and with it any hope of finding out what was going on.

Hawke was already powering up the helicopter and kicking the rotors into motion when he caught up, moving into the copilot's seat. Seconds later they were lifting up off the ground and into the air.

"You want to tell me where we're going or what's going on?"

"I don't know exactly, and to rescue Dom and Cait. We all were held captive in a tiny brick cell at his estate after we got caught, but Quan has a special interest in me and took me along for the trip. Marella found me, helped me escape, and I killed Quan in the process. He was using not only physical pain, but also lies about Saint John and the fact I knew where they are but was unable to do anything to help them. While he gets the enjoyment of reminding me they're starving to death in the meantime."

\A/

"Cait, there's someone out there, sounds like a Ranger." He strained to see through the narrow slits in the wall, finally catching a glimpse of white chopper. "FIRM, I think, one of Michael's. Do we have anything we can use to get their attention?"

Caitlin looked across the unfurnished concrete-walled cell. "A nail file, the clothes we're wearing, and I think that's it."

"There's got to be something, anything."

"Wait a minute, he never took our guns, guess he figured they wouldn't be of and help to us in this concrete hell."

"Good, good." He took his 9mm from his belt and struggled to fit his hand through the tiny opening.

"Here, let me try, my hands are smaller." Caitlin squeezed her hand through the space between the concrete blocks and fired skyward. "I think it's working." She fired another couple rounds, and the helicopter circled overhead again, but then disappeared.

"Well?" Dom asked, trying to get a clear view of what was going on above them.

"They're gone," she answered, "just gone."

\A/

"Do you even know where you're going? You've circled this area three times already."

"I know, but they're down there somewhere."

The helicopter pulled out of the wide arc and he sent the eastward once again, closer and closer to the ground until at last he brought the immaculate chopper into a small clearing in the woods, rotor blades barely missing the trees on all sides.

"Hawke, you're certifiable, you know that? Anyone in their right mind wouldn't even try landing here."

"There."

Before the rotors had even begun slowing, he jumped out and ran for the cleverly hidden camouflaged helicopter only yards in front of them.

"You brought Airwolf in here! You really are insane," he exclaimed, shaking his head. "How did you fit her in? I see it now and I'm still not sure it's physically possible."

"You probably don't want to know."

"What _is _the clearance? The rotors are practically wedged between the trees."

"Like I said, you don't really want to know."

Giving in, Michael realized Hawke was probably right and followed his lead through where the team had snuck in day before.

\A/

Sweat streaming into his eyes, Dominic tried to ignore the empty feeling in his stomach long enough to fall asleep. "Ya know, I bet Death Valley isn't this hot."

"That's the hottest place in the world, Dom."

"Still can't be as hot."

"Do you think anyone will find us?"

"I don't know Cait, if they are though, I sure wish they'd hurry up."

"Dom, Cait," Hawke's familiar voice called out, "you in there?"

"String! Yeah we're in here, what's takin' you so long?"

"Long flight, they didn't let me fly back. Stand back, we're gonna take out the door."

"You got it."

Michael stuck the C-4 block by the door hinges and detonated the explosive, eliminating the obstacle and allowing the prisoners to escape.

Caitlin was the first of the two to come out, running up to Hawke, embracing him, and pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. "String, I don't think I've ever been so glad to see you."

Scarcely had she finally relinquished him grip, and Dom already had him wrapped in a bear hug. "So good to see you kid, you just don't know how good."

"Enough that' you'd be willing to see me again tonight at the cabin for dinner?"

"What more could a guy ask for?"

\A/

**6:30 pm**

**String's Cabin**

"I think you have enough food, Ly' Thi Nhu laughed. "Maybe too much."

"What? You and Tommy aren't hungry tonight?"

"Tommy doesn't have any teeth, and I'm hungry, but not _that_ hungry."

"Alright, you win. I invited a couple friends over for dinner."

"Only a couple? You could just about feed the whole city."

"I don't think so. The cabin will have already more than exceeded maximum capacity by dinnertime."

"Just how many more are coming?"

"Six. And they're here now."

"Now?"

A moment later she could hear the steady rhythm of the rotors biting through the as the white Long Ranger flew towards the cabin and landed on the wooden dock out front.

"You heard that?"

"Nah, I'm just psychic."

"Sure you are. Now how about telling me you're hiding the plates and I'll start setting the table."

"They're in the cupboard to the left of the sink, but why don't you go greet out guests instead. You should know just about all of them by now."

Nhu agreed and stepped out onto the porch, feeling the cool breeze against her shoulders as she watched each person climb out of the executive FIRM helicopter. Marella was first, followed by Michael who had exchanged his three piece white suit for a white sweater and pants. Then out of the back climbed Dominic Santini and Caitlin O'Shaunessey, the two other Airwolf crew members she was just beginning to come to know, and an Amerasian boy she hadn't met before but was quickly introduced to her as Le van Hawke, String's nephew. Lastly came the one she wouldn't have guessed in a million years. From short cropped flaming red hair too short to be disturbed by the wind to the rangy lean frame, it was the man she loved. Abandoning her post by the front door, she ran towards him, leaping into his strong arms. "Trenton," she whispered amongst tears of joy as she buried her face in his shoulder, "You're back…"

"I told you it'd be okay," he said, drawing her closer still and pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

\A/

"Well, was it worth it?"

Hawke continued to stare out the window for a long minute before letting the curtain fall in front of the window and turned to face what had become like his own family. "Yeah," he said with an almost wistful tone, "it was worth it."


End file.
